


Make it a Double Date

by gabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Double Dating, Fluff, Just some making out and stuff, M/M, MY GAY BABIES, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites
Summary: Dean does not want to go on a double date. Cas isn't even a date- he's a room mate. Maybe.(#119 - It's not a double date, we're just third and fourth wheeling)





	Make it a Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request by anonymous
> 
> Two days in a row??? Is this magic???

Dean rolled his eyes across the room at his dorm mate as he flopped himself down on his bed, his stomach growling as if it meant to betray him. “No, Cas. I’m not going on some weird double date with Charlie and her girlfriend.” Cas opened his mouth most likely to add a ‘but…’ while Dean dismissed him. “Everyone is going to think we’re gay or dating Charlie and Jo.”

Cas sighed and sat on Dean’s bed with a pouty look on his face. Dean was going to come with him. “It’s not a double date, we’re just third and forth wheeling.” Dean looked at Cas with the most unamused face in the universe. “C’mon, I know you’re hungry, and you’re bi anyway, who cares.”

Dean accepted defeat as he stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that didn’t seem horrible for the occasion. He made sure to look unhappy about it though. “Well, it’s different, Cas.” Dean fumbled around the top of his dresser in search of his keys as he shoved his wallet in his pocket. “You’re my room ate and- and well it’s just weird.”

Cas put on an over exaggerated face of hurt and sadness, pretending to fall over as if Dean had physically pained him. “Are you saying you don’t want to go on a date with me, Winchester, because I’m deeply offended.” Cas got up and slipped his shoes on by the door, a confused look on his face when Dean took a few seconds to respond.

“No- I…” Dean scratched the back of his neck and must have been completely red in the face when he turned around, because Cas was grinning like a mad man. “Stop making that face you idiot.” Cas laughed as Dean got redder, stepping closer without even tying his second shoe.

Dean looked around the room, trying to focus on anything but Castiel’s face. “Do you have a crush on me, Dean?” A smirk tugged at the corner of Cas' mouth as Dean shied away and pulled on his jacket. Totally a crush. God damn Dean for not telling him. “Is it my eyes- no maybe my ass.” Cas teased and Dean covered his face with his hands, wishing that Cas would shut up.

He was not ready to face this stupid thing he’d been fighting for years, he had to play it off as a joke or something. “Haha, funny- you really got me t…” Dean froze when Castiel’s face turned stone cold serious, eyes piercing Dean’s as he licked his lips. “Stop messing with me, Cas.”

Cas didn’t stop, in fact, he stepped right into Dean’s personal space and pulled him closer, a collected smile finding him again. “Not messing with you, Dean.” Dean thought he was malfunctioning, maybe having a dream because holy fuck, his best friend was acting cool about, maybe even trying to make a move and he was internally screaming.

Cas rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder and Dean almost freaking whimpered. This wasn’t supposed to happen, something going good for once. “You’re serious? Don’t think it’s weird?”

Cas smiled and leaned in gently, pressing their lips together. It was nothing crazy, just a night brush and one of those quiet obnoxious smooch-y noises but Dean looked like he had just seen heaven. “What do you think, Dean?” Cas backed up just slightly, but Dean quickly pulled him back even closer than he was before, their chests pressed flush against each other as Dean mashed their lips together again and moved Castiel’s hands to his hips.

Cas didn’t expect immediate response, but he was not complaining when Dean’s hands ran up and down his back. Castiel’s hands kept a tight grip where Dean had put them, and their lips fit together like they were meant to keep kissing forever. It took a while for Dean to finally introduce his tongue into the mess of things, but Cas quickly caught on when he did.

Dean hadn’t meant for it to last this long or escalate so quickly, but he couldn’t stop himself when he was moaning into the kiss and Cas' hand moved to his ass. They had a place to be, maybe 15 minutes to get there, and they should be leaving but it would be a crime when everything felt so good.

It was inevitable that they fell back onto the bed (or more like Cas lifted him onto it, which he was definitely okay with) and their hand had more time to roam, sliding up each other’s shirts with too much urgency. Cas smiled against Dean’s mouth when his fingers grazed over one of Dean’s hardened nipples, and Dean cried out softly.

They separated for Dean to catch his breath and Castiel immediately had Dean’s shirt pushed up as for as possible without taking it off. It was only obvious that his mouth would find its way to tease Dean more. Dean’s breath was shaky when Castiel’s lips were wrapped around sensitive skin, and when his tongue flicked across the nipple, Dean’s hands immediately were grabbing Cas' hair.

For a brief second Cas thought about how messed up his hair was going to look but Dean’s moans drowned out the thought. He continued teasing, even moved to the other side of his chest and felt something larger getting hard beneath him. A loud sound coming from his pocket startled him from his actions, making him sit up on top of Dean and grab his phone.

“Yeah hello?”

“You still coming to lunch with me and Jo?”

“Oh yeah- of course Charlie, I’m just running a little late.” He looked down at Dean as the man tried to catch his breath, a dazed look on his face.

“You got Dean to come, right, so we don’t have an awkward number.”

“Yes I did.” Cas laughed, his free hand running down Dean’s chest slowly. “We’ll be there in ten”

Dean watched as Cas hung up and slowly climbed off of him. It was Dean’s turn to make a pouty face. “We have to go, can’t we just stay here?”

“No, Dean. We can finish this later.” Cas pulled Dean’s shirt down and chuckled when Dean winced at the fabric touching his red and swollen nipples. “What do you say we make it a double date?”

“I hate you.” Dean got off the bed and tried to adjust himself so he didn’t look like he had a raging hard on. “And I’d love to go on a date.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I've written in a while an it includes nipple play. Take that as you will.


End file.
